Slavery
by bianka1277
Summary: Alistair becomes slave to Arthur, son of the lord. Scotuk, seme scot
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1:

**Arthur POV**

Walking down to the basement, father said he had a surprise present for me and it's in the basement. He also said it was quite rare to find one like that these day, I'm curious to see what. When I reach the basement, I see a large box. I lift the top-which is quite easy to open-, a bit surprise to see the gift:" This one is not bad. What's his name!?"-I ask.

"His name is Alistair. He had just been caught a couple days before, so he isn't well-trained. Please, be careful, sir."-my father sends me an untrained slave. I sighed, for the mean time; it seems I can't play with my new toy.

I order the servants to tide him up, tell them to careful not to let the slave awake. I want to wake him up by myself. Once it's finished, I gave another order to prepare the brand. I pick a bucket of cold water and dump it on the slave. The slave coughs a few times. I can tell he tries to move, but he was bound in a kneeling position, even his toes are tide, too. Both of the slave hands are tied and being lifted up. Its look quite uncomfortable, but I liked this way.

"What is your name?"-I already know his name. But still ask to see how he will respond. The slave looks up. He has lovely green eyes that almost match with mine, only a bit darker. And along with his dark ruby hair, guess father wasn't kidding when he said it's rare:" Wasn't the master supposed to know his pet name without asking his pet?"

'Smack'-I whip with the riding cope that the maid hold it for me on the shoulder of the slave. Now this is why I don't like untrained slave. What was father thinking when he send me this. I approach the hot coal behind the slave. I'm a little satisfied that the brand is ready. I slowly press it against my new pet arch. After a few second, I move to the next one. This time, I press it deeper:"'s' stand for slave. That is what you are now. And you won't need these feet. Since you are only allowed to crawl unless I give you permission, too."

His feet are now like on fire. But that can't be helped, if I want him to be obedient: "You….you are one sadistic brat, aren't you?"-I yank his hair:"You should be glad I haven't cut your tongue. Don't worry; I know another way how to shut you up."-I pick one of the horse gangs hanging on the wall and gang him:" You know, I was thinking untied you after the branding. But sine you have such a bad mouth. Your first punishment is staying like this until I come and pick you. Good luck!"-I walk up, order not to let anybody in until I come and take the slave out. On the way to my room, I'm thinking that I will have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow. Firstly, I have to get him a new collar, the one with the lock just in case

**Author note: I don't know, I just like the seme become slave. And I don't know if it good enough**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2:

Alistair POV

All of sudden, I feel really tired, I just hope I didn't get a cold, and today I have to unloaded the cargo for the lord as well. Every time I'm at the lord mansion , I always feel like someone is watching me. But, I have to bear with it. Because in a few day, I will be out of here. Seriously, of all the time, I have to get sick now.

While moving the cargo for the lord, its being attacked. We were managed to fight back, but I feel dizzy again, my head hurt and heavy. When I was distracted, feel like something bit me on the neck. I started to lose my conscious." Hey, be careful with him. The lord himself paid a pretty high price for him."-was the last words before I was completely unconscious. I knew this might happened, I should have watched my back more careful.

When I woke up, my right was cuffed on the bed, I body getting heavy for me to lift up. I knew I was sick. But not this sick, I'm guessing that the drug still have some effect. I looked around, this room have no window, so might be in the basement. This give me a disadvantaged, because I cant located where I was. This is getting hard. I then heard the conversation from the outside: "He doesn't look really in good condition, I cant give him to my son when he like this."-the lord was quite angry. "Heal him, I will be back in a few day to check."-he ordered. Then I only have a few day to escape, but with this body I wont be able to get away far. At any rate, I have to rest first and think up something later.

Each day, I was given medicine and a full meal. The servants who delivered it is mute and deaf, I cant get any information out of them. At least, I was getting better. Today, my meal still came in as usual. Though after the servants left, the room smelt really different. Its smelt nice today. The dizziness came back not long after that. I fell asleep immediately.

I woke up after being dumped water on, I struggle to use my hand to wipe the water off my face. That when I realized I being tied up. Its seem the lord picked me up earlier than I expected, eyes meet eyes. I'm guessing that this kid is the lord son:" What is your name?"-he asked:" Wasn't the master supposed to know his pet name without asking his pet?"-I answer him back. I thought I was only whipped, but he branded me on my foot instead. This was unexpected

Being branded cruelly, Its feel like my feet were burning. The rumor of him being sadist were true: "You….you are one sadistic brat, aren't you?"- I don't what came over me. I'm not really myself, must have been the drug. I wasn't surprised if he wanted to cut my tongue; however, I was glad he didn't. But being punished like this, h that brat would eventually find another reason to leave me like this.

Both my arms were tied behind and being pulled up, my feet-even my toes-,too. I cant be sure if I can feel them tomorrow.

**Review and tell me what you think!?**


End file.
